


La salvación del unicornio

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gen, Knighthood, Unicorns, the Hunt of the Unicorn references
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "Shinji no aguantó más. La empujó, Sakura cayó. Él le levantó la mano y se la descargó en el rostro. Ella casi no se resistió, pero al menos, con el labio partido y sangrando, ya no se creía superior..."
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura





	La salvación del unicornio

El funeral había sido patético. Como la vida de Kariya Matou en sí misma. Eso Shinji lo sabía. Zouken no necesitaba decírselo.

Su abuelo no tuvo interés en despedirse de basura como él. Tampoco Byakuya. Solo Shinji y Sakura estuvieron en la velada. Y unos silenciosos sirvientes.

Casi no conocía a la chica. Pero en menos de un año, le dieron el apellido y acceso a artes que Shinji nunca soñó.

Pudo haberle agradado de otra manera. La hubiera llamado "hermana", sin desprecio en los labios. Claro.

Sin embargo, a ningún hombre le agrada que le arrebaten lo propio.

Y a ella no le importaba. Tenía la misma expresión siempre.

Ser la heredera no le despertaba ilusión. Lo que Shinji siempre quiso, era poca cosa para la perra.

—¿Qué haces?

Se había quedado de pie frente a unos lienzos de imitación que Zouken hubiera comprado para la sala. Tenía los ojos vacíos y le dirigió a Shinji una sonrisa lastimera.

—El tío Kariya no me salvó. Pero sí al unicornio —comentó.

Shinji alzó una ceja, siguiendo su mirada. Observaba el arte que disimulaba ser barato. Como ella misma. Otra pieza comprada.

El lienzo emulaba "La caza del unicornio", el animal mágico encerrado para disfrute de los reyes. Había revivido en el cuadro, al menos.

Era una tontería.

—Los unicornios no existen.

No estaba seguro, claro. Hubiera podido estarlo, si Zouken lo hubiese entrenado pero había elegido a esa niña raquítica para suceder. Shinji solo quería molestarla.

Sakura parpadeó, perezosamente. Y asintió, riéndose. Shinji no supo si fingía o si no podía hacerlo de otra forma, como si la obligaran. Eso lo irritó más. Su risa era aún más vacía que sus ojos.

—Tienes razón. Está muerto —añadió ella. Shinji no supo si hablaba del maldito caballo híbrido de fantasía o de su tío imbécil.

Sakura era tonta, definitivamente. Peor que Kariya, inclusive. Asumió que hablaba de él. Una ridícula perdedora siempre se iba a acordar de alguien igual o peor que ella.

—Si de mi dependiera, iría a una fosa común. Pero deshonraría más a la familia. Por eso lo llevarán al templo.

La chica no dijo nada. Ni siquiera lo miraba, mantenía la expresión grave.

—El unicornio es libre —comentó, de repente. Shinji la escuchó bordeando un absceso de ira. Estúpido lienzo.

—Está atrapado, ¿se te metieron bichos en los ojos, que no puedes saberlo?

—En todas partes, hermano. Pero estar vivo es _ser_ libre. Hasta cierto punto. No lo entenderías.

Shinji no aguantó más. La empujó, Sakura cayó. Él le levantó la mano y se la descargó en el rostro. Ella casi no se resistió, pero al menos, con el labio partido y sangrando, ya no se creía superior.

No lo era. Solo una puta. Shinji sabía, básicamente, en qué consistía la magia de los Matou. La asquerosidad llena de poder que había abrazado Kariya. Y que lo mató, porque era mediocre.

Sakura también.

—No eres _libre_. Estás encerrada conmigo. Y mientras vivas aquí, estoy por encima de ti.

Ella asintió. Se miró la sangre, que le chorreó sobre la mano cuando se acarició la mejilla herida. Era tan débil.

—Ahora, vuelve a las catacumbas. Tienes mucho que hacer —añadió.

Zouken no estaba allí para corregirlo. Había dejado instrucciones claras. Hasta Shinji podría colaborar. Manteniendo a Sakura bajo control. Byakuya no diría nada, viajaba todo el tiempo.

Eso lo entusiasmó un poco. Al menos tendría con quién descargarse.

—Tienes razón. Buenas noches, hermano.

—Si. Quítate ese horrible vestido negro. Es aburrido. Pero casto. Tú no te mereces nada así —se burló.

Sakura miró al suelo y cabeceó. Shinji volvió a estudiar los lienzos con desprecio. Decidió que los mandaría a quemar. Eran tan inútiles como Kariya.

Los unicornios ( _seguramente_ ) no existían. Sakura no era libre. Él más o menos mandaba. Kariya había sido tan poco relevante, que superar su ridículo ejemplo no sería difícil.

Esa noche, Shinji escribió sobre sus triunfos delirantes en un diario.

Años más tarde, después de la Guerra del Grial en la que falleciera, su autoindulgente bitácora llegó a manos de Shirou Emiya. Con un mero vistazo, el joven prometido de Sakura Matou se dio cuenta de que el contenido era personal. Y tóxico.

—Sakura. ¿Qué hago con esto? —tuvo cuidado de preguntar.

Shinji no había sido querido. En absoluto. Tal vez por nadie. Shirou no podía decir que en sus recuerdos le agradara ni un poco, tras enterarse de los pormenores de la relación con su hermana adoptiva.

—Quemarlo sería lo mejor —comentó Sakura, pensativa, por encima de la tabla de madera en la que cortaba vegetales para la cena.

Ella recordó el unicornio. Kariya le había dicho que no estaba prisionero. Que solo esperaba que lo rescataran.

"Como yo te rescataré", dijo él. Y ella le creyó. Porque era una niña, la estaban violando y necesitaba creer en algo. Cualquier cosa.

En el funeral de Kariya, ella casi se desmayó. Vio borroso frente a los lienzos. Podía jurar que el unicornio estaba libre y que un buen hombre, un caballero, lo acariciaba y guiaba lejos, en lugar de mantenerlo prisionero.

—No es por juzgarlo, pero Shinji estaba jodido desde siempre. No pude evitar leer sobre unicornios en la página que abrí para saber qué era ese anotador. "Los unicornios no existen, pero si existieran, no los dejaría libres", esa mierda es _gay_ , Sakura. Escribió lo mismo infinidad de veces, el papel estaba roto, lleno de sangre...y de una cosa pegajosa ahora seca que no quiero imaginar qué es porque ya lo toqué. No es que me alegre de que él esté muerto pero...

Ella abrazó a su futuro esposo y lo besó, sonriendo.

—Al menos un unicornio es libre, Shirou. El que salió de la sangre de Medusa.

Shirou casi no la entendía pero siempre valoraba sus arranques de afecto. Y la calmaba. No era el momento para hacer la distinción entre Pegaso y un unicornio.

—Si. El que salió de la sangre de Medusa. Supongo...

_Y el que tú liberaste. Porque tú eres mi caballero_ , pensó Sakura para sí, tomando el diario de Shinji de manos de Shirou y lanzándolo a la estufa.

Guardó un minuto de silencio entre el olor a quemado, antes de entregarse a otros placeres casi maritales. Lo guardó por su otro héroe caído, que tampoco era perfecto, pero sin duda, memorable.

Kariya había merecido más. Lo que al menos conquistó Sakura. Estar segura sobre eso, también la salvó.


End file.
